


The Food Diary

by LoathsomeSinner



Category: Original Work
Genre: 'Willing' Prey, Anal Sex, Anthropomorphic, Begging, Blowjobs, Digestion Implied, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Fatal Vore, Hypnotism, Knotting, M/M, Male Prey, Masturbation, Multi, Non-Consesual, Size Difference, Soft Vore, Vore, Voyeurism, bulging, suffocation, unwilling prey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2019-09-14 13:40:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16913895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoathsomeSinner/pseuds/LoathsomeSinner
Summary: Follow Salsien as he fucks and eats his way through the local population. Some descriptions have been left intentionally vague so that you can imagine for yourself proportions and how animalistic the creatures are.





	1. Young Lovers

Salsien moved slowly through the grass, the scaled half of his body sliding along the ground near-silently. He wasn’t too concerned with being heard, he could hear the soft sounds of sex ahead of him, they were likely not paying much attention to their surroundings. Past experience told him he could get quite close before rabbits ever figured out he was approaching.

His stomach rumbled softly at the thought of them, but he wasn’t in too much of a rush for that. He rarely went too long without meals, he was a skilled hunter. So he was more than happy to play with them a little first.

He slowed as he got closer, then slowly parted the grass ahead, allowing him to see his prey. He was only a little surprised to see that both of the small bunnies were male. Their sex drive often meant they went for whatever was available, and same-sex couplings were hardly rare.

Salsien had gone unnoticed for now, and that was good. He continued to watch the pair for a while, enjoying the show they were unwittingly putting on for him. They were going at it with abandon, one thrusting into his partner hard and fast, the other almost franticly jerking himself off. 

Salsien decided, though, that it was probably best if he not let them finish before making his move. Eventually - and suddenly - he darted forward. Before they even knew what was happening, Salsien had wrapped a hand securely around each of their midriff’s. They weren’t quite small enough to wrap his hands around entirely, but the grip he had was more than enough.

As he pulled them apart, the one who had been on top squeaked in surprise, and Salsien grinned as he saw the poor creature pop his load out of pure fright. The pair of them stared at him in horror, and they both froze in place. A common reaction for rabbits, he’d noticed. It made them quite palatable. He could easily have just ended things now, consumed them and been on his way, but watching them had stirred him.

“Hush, little rabbits, I mean you no harm.”

His voice was soft, lyrical and comforting. He lifted them both so he could look them in the eye, allowing his natural hypnotism take place. Not all animals were susceptible to it, but most of the small prey were. Perhaps a part of them wanted to be lulled before they were eaten.

“I’m already full, you have nothing to fear. I just saw you and wondered if you might be able to help? It’s so rare to find another of my kind to find physical pleasure with…”

Their faces slowly relaxed from the state of horror, and as they caught on to what he was saying, one of them even glanced downward. A flush rose to his cheeks as he saw Salsien’s twin cocks beginning to slide out of their sheath, and he squirmed.

“You’re curious, aren’t you? To know how it would feel to have someone so big inside of you?”

The bunny nodded slowly, and his body began to relax as well. His partner was starting to catch on too, and once Salsien was sure neither would bolt, he gently placed them back down. Slowly he moved to coil around them, the coils not touching or constraining but keeping them in place nonetheless. He settled with his upper body resting on the ground, his cocks now standing to attention in front of the rabbits.

“I’m so sorry to grab you like that, but you can understand, right? You would have run away…”

Gently, he reached to stroke fingers along one of the rabbit’s thighs. The pair of them nodded, their eyes beginning to go dull. Their minds were settling into the safe thoughtlessness of his hypnotism, and soon it wouldn’t matter what he said at all. They would be his willing toys, for whatever he wanted. Even when it was time to eat them.

They were getting hard again now, too, and he smiled, gently scooping them up so he could place them on his abdomen instead. One of them began to explore, reaching out to touch one of his cocks, and he made a soft, pleased sound.

“You’re so kind, little rabbits. I promise this will be pleasing for you as well.”

And it would be, even if it shouldn’t. The rabbits were small enough that riding him would be no small task, but they wouldn’t feel the pain. They would only feel what he wanted him to feel. And so long as they fit around him, he didn’t much care if he damaged them. They would be dying soon enough anyway.

The other began to move, awkwardly moving over to Salsien’s lower cock, then positioned himself so that his ass was just over it. Salsien smiled at him encouragingly, urging him to continue, and sighed as the bunny began to push down.

“Ahh, yesss.”

It was awkward at first, but with perseverance, the bunny managed to push all the way down. His stomach bulged to an unnatural degree, which was a sight Salsien always enjoyed. The other, seemingly emboldened by his partner, began to do the same.

Soon the pair of them were impaled on him, facing each other. He could tell by the movement of their arms that they had begun jerking each other off, as well. He grinned, then rolled his hips slowly.

“Move, please, my darlings.”

They did so, starting to awkwardly raise themselves and ride him. They were incredibly tight, and Salsien allowed himself to recline backwards, closing his eyes and just enjoying the sensations of their movement and tight, warm bodies.

He felt the pair of them cum a few times as they worked before it was finally his turn as well. He gave a long sigh of delight as he came, filling them both even further with his cum. He let them continue to move for a few moments afterward before telling them to stop, then delicately scooped them back up again, putting them back down on his stomach.

They made a lewd sight, both _dripping_ with his cum, panting and flushed. He smiled at them both, and his stomach gave another growl. There was a brief moment of a frown on one of their faces at that, as something in his psyche warned of danger. But it passed, and was soon replaced by vapid emptiness once more.

“Sweet little morsels… I’m afraid I may have lied to you earlier. But that’s alright, isn’t it?”

They nodded slowly. One of them had started masturbating again, but that was fine. He could keep doing it all the way down, if he wanted to.

“But you’d be so much happier being my food, wouldn’t you? I _need_ to eat, after all.”

Another nod. Salsien smiled. His attention turned to the one who had frowned. That one would be first, in case that frown had been some sign he might recover. Especially if he saw his partner being consumed.

“Come to me darling. It’s safe and warm inside of me. You’ll never have to worry about anything again.”

The rabbit moved, slowly as if in a dream, crawling up Salsien’s torso and up to his face. He frowned again as he saw the teeth up close, the slowly widening maw and unhinging jaw, but he had no choice, really.

“Hush hush, little one. No need to fear.”

Salsien gently coaxed the rabbit forward with a touch to his ass, pushing him past that threshold. The rabbit’s head entered his mouth, ears folding back against his head. He could feel the poor thing take in a deep breath, as if that would help. But then he began to push himself forward to his own doom. He crawled in until he found resistance, then in deeper as Salsien took his first swallow. 

Salsien savored the feeling as the rabbit’s legs pushed him in further deeper. He savored the taste, as well, the taste of sweat and cum. Slowly but surely he disappeared down Salsien’s throat, eventually only aided by the powerful muscles of the snake’s throat, pulling him in and down.

He relaxed again for a while after that, closing his eyes and enjoying the movement of the rabbit’s body through his own, slowly making its way down to his stomach where he would rest for the next few weeks as he was turned into nourishment. Salsien’s hand gently patted the other rabbit’s back, stroking him to keep him placid and to be sure he wasn’t about to try and leave. He trusted his hypnotism, but seeing another of their kind get eaten in front of them could sometimes break it.

It was clear when he opened his eyes again there was no need to worry, though. The remaining rabbit’s eyes were glazed over, his only movement the slow stroking of his own cock. He was far gone now, with no hope of recovering in time to save himself.

“Darling, delicious thing. It’s your turn now.”

The rabbit nodded again and started to move. As Salsien had predicted, his hand never left his cock. The snake opened his mouth again, and had to resist the urge to laugh as he felt a warm splatter of cum on his neck the moment the rabbit placed his head into his mouth. This one needed no other urging to follow his partner. He pushed in just as the other had, and Salsien swallowed him just as slowly.

He sighed happily once they were both down, and for a little while he could feel them moving there. He didn’t know what they were doing inside of him, and it didn’t much matter…

But he liked to think they had time for one last fuck before they died.


	2. Out of the Frying Pan

Salsien was woken from his nap by the sounds of a scuffle. It was far enough away that he could easily pay it no mind, but his eyes opened nonetheless when he heard voices.

“No! Stop! Get away!”

Then a deeper, croakier voice.

“Shut up. I’m hungry.”

The mention of hunger made him aware of the emptiness in his own stomach. Not enough that he was desperate for food, of course, but hungry enough that the mention caught his attention. He looked over lazily to see what all the commotion was, wondering if it was worth the effort.

A toad - grotesque and fat. Salsien had never liked them. He would eat them if he was starving, but only then. It was probably strange to prefer aesthetics over sustenance, but he could afford it. The valley he lived in was lush with prey, and very few predators big enough to cause him problems.

The toad was gripping someone else. A much smaller snake, one that probably fed on mice and rats and small birds. He was smaller than the toad, if only because of the toad’s girth. And he was currently being manhandled as the toad tried to get a grip on his slippery, flailing prey.

“Help! Please!”

The snake had seen him, and foolishly thought that Salsien would save him. He was tempted to just smile and go back to his nap in the sun. It was warm and pleasant on his rock, and whether or not the smaller snake died was of no concern to himself. It was eat or be eaten in this world, and the poor bastard had simply drawn the short straw.

But. He was hungry. And he loathed toads. And… If he was honest, other snakes were a guilty pleasure of his. They were delicious, and the way they _squirmed_. Just as that one was doing now.

The toad had finally gotten a grip on the snake’s tail as Salsien began to move. It was stuffed unceremoniously into the toad’s mouth and the snake began to truly panic as he began to be sucked down the toad’s gullet. 

Salsien picked up the pace, it was clear there wouldn’t be anything to ‘rescue’ in a few moments if he didn’t, and the toad finally seemed to see him.

The sight of a larger predator was enough to give anything pause, and the hesitation allowed Salsien to close even more distance. But the toad was unwilling to give up his meal, and instead began trying to hop away with the snake still dangling from his mouth.

He might have even managed it, they could be surprisingly quick when they wanted, but the smaller snake took his chance with a branch as he was carried away, clinging to it out of desperation. The toad tried for a few moments to yank him off, but without time to spare it was lose his lunch or risk becoming lunch. That was an easy choice.

The toad bolted, letting the small snake out of his gullet as he did so, the poor thing’s body dropping to the ground with a wet thud. He remained where he was even as Salsien approached, panting and trying to recover from the fright of nearly being eaten. 

“Th… Thank you.”

Salsien smiled, keeping his expression guileless for the moment. He could have just started the torture all over again immediately, but he was loathe to eat something covered in toad spit.

“Nothing to thank me for, our kind should stick together, right?”

The smaller snake seemed wary, but no doubt his brain was flooding with relief of having escaped mortal danger, and he didn’t yet see that he’d only managed to delay the inevitable.

“R…Right.” He took a deep breath, then lifted himself up, grimacing at the thick coating of saliva that covered his lower body, and part of his torso as well. It really had been a close thing. If his arms had been inside the toad’s mouth, there would have been nothing Salsien could do.

“Disgusting, isn’t it? I’ve always hated them. You should wash off.”

The smaller male didn’t seem to see anything wrong with that, and they both made their way back to the waters edge. He hesitated there, clearly concerned there might be more toads lingering in the water.

“Don’t worry, I’m looking out for you.”

The snake hesitated a moment longer, looking at Salsien for reassurance, then slid into the water. Salsien watched as he cleaned himself off, then slid back onto solid ground.

“Thank you again. I thought I was a…”

He paused, finally seeing the hunger in Salsien’s expression. He’d tried to hide it, but no doubt it had finally shown. A shame. The smaller snake tried to bolt, moving with grace and speed. But Salsien was faster, and he managed to grab the small male by the tail, dragging him back.

“N-No! Please! You saved me! I’ll do anything you want but please let me go!”

Salsien gave a wide, tooth-filled grin, lifting the snake into the air and dangling him. He ignored the thrashing, just licked his lips with a grin.

“But sticking together means helping each other, right?” Salsien all but purred, pulling the smaller snake in closer so he could lick at his face. “It would really help me out if you would feed me for a while. And it’s only fair, I did save you.”

The smaller snake screamed, trying to pull away from him to no avail.

“I mean, if you’re getting eaten either way, it’s much better for me to do it, right?”

Salsien laughed, then opened his jaw wide. His other hand came to steady the smaller snake’s torso, then he lowered him into his mouth. He struggled, of course, but Salsien enjoyed that. Most predators did, really. No doubt the smaller snake had enjoyed the occasional screaming, struggling, begging for their life meal. 

The screaming muffled but didn’t stop as he lowered his prey into his mouth, coaxing him down into his throat. Once he got the upper half down he let go of the rest, enjoying how the male’s tail thrashed about as he slowly sucked him down. 

_Delicious._

Salsien made his way back to the rock, curling around himself and placing a hand on his stomach, enjoying the writhing until it slowed to a stop. Then he went back to his nap, content, warm, and with a full belly.


	3. Not So Cunning

It was a rare occasion that Salsien was ever starved for food, but he still did have to hunt on a regular basis. It wasn’t too difficult, the valley was filled with prey, especially this time of year. All of the mammals were about, busy with finding food, and mates, and generally just enjoying the sun.

There was the distinct sound of some particularly exuberant enjoyment going on nearby. Foxes, if his ear was right. Big enough to keep him fed for some time, if they were mature enough to be doing _that_. He followed the sounds, marveling at how many of his meals came from such occasions. Really, he would have thought the prey would be smarter - but then, perhaps the foxes didn’t consider themselves prey at all. He’d seen the result of their meals on more than one occasion. 

Grisly, inelegant. There was just something better about swallowing them whole, as far as he was concerned. Far less mess.

Salsien kept his movements quiet and slow as he approached, pausing when he finally got a view of the pair. A male and a female, and if the male’s fast movement and enraptured expression were anything to go by, they were very nearly finished.

No time to lose, then, if he wanted to catch them off guard. He began to slide forward, using their distraction to his advantage. Though it seemed that the female was not quite as lost to the world as the male rutting against her. Her eyes and ears were still vigilant, and it seemed he’d found one with some self-preservation. 

It was still only a glance that allowed her to spot him, and her eyes widened immediately. She called out, but the male only made a soft sound of confusion, then moaned as she tried to pull away. His movements got even jerkier than before, it seemed that her panic had pushed him over the edge, and for a few vital seconds he kept going even as Salsien approached.

The female, unfortunate creature, was stuck in place for those few moments. Her mate’s knot had tied her securely in place, and his moans turned into unhappy, pained sounds as she tried desperately to tug herself free. She still tried to warn him of the danger, but by the time he had gathered himself enough to even turn around it was too late. Salsien was there, and his hands grasped his shoulders, pinning his arms to his sides.

With a final, desperate effort the female pulled herself free, spilling her mate’s cum down her legs as she scrabbled to flee. She was gone in moments, but Salsien didn’t much care. He had his prize, anyway. Besides, if she took from today’s dalliance, there would be more potential meals for him later down the line, when they grew up. Without a father, of course.

The male finally seemed to understand the position he was in, and he began to struggle in Salsien’s grasp, calling out a name to the retreating vixen. If she heard, she didn’t so much as look back. Such was life, she would not risk herself to try and save him only to join him in the snake’s belly.

Salsien knew his hypnotism wouldn’t work in this situation, the male fox was far too panicked already, thrashing and struggling and begging for mercy. He would be biting, too, if Salsien weren’t holding him in such a way that he couldn’t. So he would have to subdue him with other methods.

The thick coils of his tail began to curl around the body he held, covering his whole body aside from his head. Salsien wasted no time in beginning to squeeze, and with each panicked breath the fox let out, the less he could take in the next time. Eventually he couldn’t breathe at all, and his cries became mute, still squirming in Salsien’s grasp.

He could have kept squeezing, but he preferred his prey to still be living. It was certainly safer to at least knock them out, but where was the fun? He waited until the poor creature looked about ready to faint then let up the pressure, allowing him to gasp in air.

Then he started again, beginning a cycle of suffocation and release, just barely keeping the fox conscious, and soon the thing’s eyes went glassy and dazed. It was only when Salsien was sure the creature wouldn’t bite that he shifted them both, pulling the fox’s head closer to his abdomen. He tested with a finger first, slipping it gently into the creature’s mouth. He didn’t react, just softly gasped around the digit, still seeking air that was only partially allowed to him.

Then Salsien guided his head in closer, pushing past his lips and sinking one of his cocks into the thing’s mouth. He was still small, and couldn’t fit much, but Salsien didn’t care. He just moved the fox’s head, slowly tightening and loosening his coils as he worked the fox’s mouth on his cock. The other rubbed softly against his cheek, leaving a trail of pre, but the creature seemed unaware.

Eventually his finger’s tightened in the fox’s hair and he dragged him down further, ignoring the creature’s weak gags as he spilled his seed. He sighed, content, when he was finished, then finally released his coils.

He lifted the fox to sit atop the coils, smiling down at him. Almost tenderly, he stroked the poor thing’s ear, then bent down to kiss his head.

Then, of course, he unhinged his jaw, opening his mouth wide to begin. It was a tight fit, but he’d eaten bigger, Salsien wouldn’t have any real trouble. 

His eyes flicked up as he realized he was being watched, catching hold of a much smaller pair. If his mouth hadn’t been busy he would have smiled, a wicked and cruel grin. The male’s mate was there, watching, mostly hidden in the bushes. He could see tears on her face as he began to lift her mate into his mouth. He could have made it quick, of course, ended her suffering. But he wasn’t the type.

Instead he did it slow, relishing every little twitch and movement of his meal, and the taste of his own seed on the foxes skin as he consumed him. His eyes never left hers as first the head, then the body disappeared, inch by torturous inch until even the legs went down his gullet. He gave a blissful sigh once the fox was inside him, finally giving her that cruel smile as he traced the body’s progress down his own with one hand, eventually coming to rest near the beginning of his tail.

She remained, a picture of misery, and he wondered if perhaps her guilt would allow him another meal. He could certainly fit the both of them, and so he shifted, his intention clear as he began to move towards her. For a few moments she remained, shaking and crying, until he was almost in arm’s reach.

He reached for her, and finally she bolted once again. No doubt he could have caught her if he wanted, but he was feeling lazy now that his belly was full, so instead he just laughed as she disappeared into the trees. Perhaps another day.

For now he was content to find somewhere to rest in the sun and sleep off his newest meal.


	4. Karma

Salsien had always enjoyed it when it felt like his prey had simply fallen into his lap. He liked how easy it was to hunt sometimes. But today brought that metaphor well into the literal. There was the sound of a branch breaking in the tree above him, along with a soft cry of distress, and as Salsien looked up to investigate he watched as a squirrel simply fell from the tree, right into his lap.

He had quick reflexes, but the squirrel still nearly bested him, he only just managed to grab the poor thing’s fluffy tail before he managed to escape. He screamed and struggled, but Salsien dragged him back as easily as if he weren’t, his body far too small to put up much of a fight against the snake’s strength. Salsien settled back in his place, he’d been dozing, enjoying what warmth was left in the early autumn air, and he was feeling lazy.

Too lazy to bother toying with his free meal, in fact. Instead he just lifted the squirrel up above his face, still holding him by the tail, and began to lower him down, jaw opening wide. He wasn’t particularly hungry, but he wasn’t inclined to waste such easy prey in the best of times. He was especially unwilling to do so so close to winter, where his energy would be sluggish at best and prey would be scarce. Much easier to stock up beforehand and simply sleep it through. No doubt this squirrel had been doing something very similar, busy up in the trees.

“No, please! _Please_!”

As usual, Salsien ignored the pleas of his prey, they always cried and begged and it never changed a thing. But - 

“I’ll give you more! More food! Just don’t eat me, please!”

Salsien paused, slowly closing his mouth and looking at the little squirrel. He was crying and squirming, but his face showed an earnest and twisted hope at Salsien’s hesitation.

“I can bring my friends to you! Promise I will! I-I swear!”

Salsien looked at him silently for a moment, taken by surprise by the offer but not believing it for a moment. Still, his curiosity was peaked, so he indulged the silly creature a moment longer.

“Really? You’ll just leave and come back, trade all your friends for your own life?”

The squirrel nodded so hard that his whole body shook from his tail, like a pendulum.

“And what will make you come back if I let you go? You could be up in the trees again in a moment and I would never see you again.”

There was a guilty look on the squirrel’s face, then, and he looked afraid again. Salsien just laughed, beginning to open his mouth again.

“No!! I don’t want to be food. I. I’ll tell you where my food is. All of it. All of ours. If I don’t come back with them you can steal it. No food for any of us! I would starve!”

Salsien paused again, looking at the squirrel again. A clever little thing. He pondered this for a few moments, idly swinging the squirrel by his tail as he thought.

“Alright. Tell me.”

The squirrel almost immediately began to sputter out the location, and Salsien began to make his way there. He wanted to be sure he’d actually found it before believing him. And sure enough, when they got there, Salsien was led towards the cache of nuts that the squirrels would need to feed themselves during the winter. He could destroy it with ease.

“Fine, little morsel. Bring them to the lake with the big rock, I’ll be waiting in the grass nearby. If you aren’t there with them by sundown, you know what will happen.”

“Yes! Yes! Promise!”

Salsien dropped the little squirrel down and watched him scurry away, wondering if the squirrel would actually come back with his friends. Salsien shrugged and slithered away, heading towards where they would meet.

Some time passed and Salsien found himself dozing again, not fully sleeping. Eventually he heard the voices, a familiar one among them. Leading them his way. How surprising, the squirrel was really willing to go to such a length to protect himself.

Salsien didn’t move, just lay in wait, letting the color of his scales and skin help hide him in the tall grass. They came closer and closer, the squirrel leading them forward with the promise of a large stock of food. And then they got too close and it was too late.

With a sudden lunge, Salsien burst through the grass, and in a moment most of the small group were caught in his coils. One of them, a female, managed to wiggle free, but before she could escape a small hand grabbed her arm, stopping her. The squirrel that had led them all to their doom. She fought, but she couldn’t get free in time to get away before Salsien grabbed around her waist.

He turned a wide grin to the other squirrel, delicately plucking him free while keeping the others caught. His face was pale and drawn, the realization of what he’d done beginning to poke at his conscience. But it was clear he still felt his own survival was paramount, because he turned to Salsien, a sick hope in his eyes.

“I got them! I brought them! I can go now!”

Salsien laughed at his audacity. He would have expected the squirrel might at least pretend, act like he hadn’t just killed all his friends, but he was brazen. Fervent in his belief that it would keep him safe and not caring for the cost.

“You did well, little morsel. I’ll let you go. But after.”

The squirrel looked at him with reproach, then a slowly growing horror. Salsien wasn’t going to let him go until after he’d eaten the others. He would have to watch, or at least listen to the screams as his kin were consumed.

“N-N…” He didn’t quite finish the word no, too preoccupied with the danger he was still in to outright argue with Salsien. “I want to go.”

Salsien shook his head, lightly stroking his thumb along the squirrel’s skin. “ _Stay_ ,” he said softly, and the squirrel squirmed, then settled again.

“…I’ll stay…”

It was only a little hypnotism, not enough to wipe his mind clear of everything that was happening, just to make him more pliable to demands.

“I want you to pleasure me while I eat them.”

“N… Yes.” The squirrel’s voice was small now, some part of him fighting but not able to win the battle with himself. Salsien put him down, near the top of the coils, and watched with amusement as his once friends screamed at him, both angry and terrified.

The squirrel moved to where Salsien’s twin cocks were beginning to slide free and wrapped his hands around them, not quite big enough to fit all the way around him but big enough to stimulate him for now. Salsien sighed happily, turning his attention to the female squirrel that was struggling in his grasp.

He could have calmed them all, but he didn’t see the need. He enjoyed the struggle sometimes, and the deliciousness of the situation was too good to waste. He wanted them to remember how they’d been betrayed, wanted to make the betrayer watch what he’d done.

He lifted the female up, exactly as he had to the other squirrel earlier that day. But now he ignored every protest and scream as he lowered her into his mouth.

It was always more difficult to swallow them when they fought, and he had to use both his hands to force her deep in. Head, then shoulders, holding the flailing arms against her body until they were inside of him as well. The legs posed less of a problem, especially since he had gotten her head into his throat. With that much of her down it was a simple matter of swallowing, and there was nothing she could do to fight that as the muscles of her throat worked her down. Slowly, but inevitably.

As her tail disappeared down he glanced at the squirrel at his cocks. The male had stopped, staring up at him with horror, even paler than before. Salsien swallowed a few more times to clear the body from his throat, sighing at the sensation of her fighting even now. This one would fight until she passed out, and it sent a pleasant chill down his body.

He leaned down, gently placing a finger under the squirrel’s chin, tilting it up, then spoke softly.

“If you don’t want to keep going, you can join them.”

A deep shudder ran through the squirrel, and he began to move again, pumping his hands up and down. After a few moments of Salsien’s staring he even moved to add his mouth to the mix, though he could barely even get it around one of the tips. 

“Good pet.”

He turned his attention to the others now, counting the squirming bodies locked in his coils. Five of them left. A sizable meal indeed. Well worth the effort and risk. He let his tongue slip past his lips, flicking against one of their cheeks as he considered which to take next.

One of them was barely even looking at him at all, instead just focused on screaming obscenities at the squirrel who had brought them there. He decided he would leave that one for last. Another was silent, shaking and clearly on the verge of passing out all together. No fun if he passed out before he saw his death, so Salsien plucked that one free. The others tried to hold onto him, a foolish and wasted attempt at saving him, but Salsien had no trouble getting him loose. His coils tightened on the others so that his absence wouldn’t give them a chance to escape. But of course, he left them all room to breathe.

The one in his hand stared up at him, too scared to fight, or to do anything but plea with his eyes. The look might have even made him feel bad if he had a shred of empathy in his body. But as it stood, it only served to heighten Salsien’s pleasure, and he sighed happily, stroking the whimpering thing’s face.

Then he lifted him up to his mouth and began to swallow him down. He didn’t fight like the other, he knew his fate was coming either way, whether he accepted it or not. He slid down as easily as a corpse, but the warmth and softness of him was far more alluring. Salsien’s hand drifted down to grip their betrayer again, needing more stimulation, and began to rub the body against one of his cocks, rutting against him slowly. The squirrel squirmed and made sounds of offense and distress, but Salsien ignored him in favor of the twin sensations of pleasure.

The sigh he gave when this second morsel was inside of him was one of deep satisfaction. His free hand went down to pick another, not caring about order any longer aside from to keep the angry one for last. Like before, they tried to save this one, and like before they failed.

This one fought a bit more, but not as much as the first. He went down as well, screaming all the way. Another sigh at the end, another one plucked, another one down. So it went until he came to that last. He released the other squirrel for this one, because he knew it would take both of his hands.

“Keep going,” he muttered to the one at his cocks, as he finally released the last of the others from his coils. This one fought as well, screaming curses at the both of them, then finally beginning to break as he was lifted up. He fought and kicked and his screams cracked into sobs, but it didn’t matter.

Salsien turned him around, so that he was facing back towards the one who had put him in this mess. Then he grabbed his legs, holding them together so that Salsien could put them in backwards. This was even more difficult than just struggling, but it was worth it. He took the squirrel’s legs into his mouth and worked them into the back of his mouth, then into his throat. He pulled him down until only his upper body was still free, then returned his grip to the one at his cocks. 

He picked him up yet again, masturbating himself with the squirrel’s body while the other was forced to watch. The next minute was agonizingly slow for the both of them as Salsien took his time, pulling him down by millimeters rather than inches, as he screamed and begged, swore and cursed, gripped on to Salsien’s teeth for dear life as if that could stop it.

The screams were only muffled as he finally slipped all the way down Salsien’s throat, and in the same moment he came, spilling hot cum all over the squirrel in his hand.

He sighed happily, shifting to lay down in the grass, now feeling as lazy as he had before all this had started. But far more content, with a full and slightly shifting belly, his cocks softening and slipping back into their sheath.

“L-L-Let me g-go.”

The squirrel who had survived was clearly traumatized by what he’d just been through. But he still wanted to live. Salsien had to admit he admired that enduring spirit. He looked at him and idly ran a finger along his cheek.

“I almost want to keep you, that was a lovely meal. I wonder if you could do it again.”

The squirrel shuddered in revulsion, letting out a little sob before repeating. “Let me go.”

Salsien held onto him a few moments longer, thinking. He supposed he could let him go. But there was room in his stomach for one more. And it would be fitting, wouldn’t it, for the betrayer to be betrayed? A slow, cruel smile slipped onto Salsien’s lips.

“No.”

The squirrel didn’t seem to figure it out immediately, he must have thought Salsien was simply planning something else. But as he lifted him towards his mouth, he began to struggle.

“N-No. I gave you food! You promised!”

“I don’t think I did.”

He screamed and struggled just as much as the others as he made his way down Salsien’s gullet to meet with them once more. Salsien savored it lazily, every twitch and muffled sound that came from deep within him. All in all it had been a _lovely_ meal.


End file.
